conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
High-Harian
Classification and Dialects It's a language spoken on the south and east coast of the Baltic sea (The Kingdom of Herrenburg) . There are several dialects, over 100 dialects. Phonology Consonants All consonants are written as spoken, but there are some consonant combinations such as: CH - X, SCH - ʃ, Vowels Phonotactics All vowels are written as spoken. Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns only have plural and direct object forms, direct nouns get an ''-em'' ( ''-m'' if the noun ends on a vowel), and get ''-er'' (''-r'' if the noun ends on a vowel) before it, if they're plural. As said, indirect object also get ''-er'' ending for plural. Articles Articles are always placed before the noun and adjective. The articles are de for indirect singular, dem for direct singular, der for indirect plural and dem for direct plural. Adjectives Adjectives are placed before the noun. Adjectives take the same endings as nouns for the same purposes so they change according to the noun after it, with plural and direct forms. And also have the same ending rules, that change depending on the ending. Pronouns *The ending in brackets are for plural = Verbs There are no conjugations, only normal tenses, meaning that, there are no simple, continuous, perfect and imperfect etc. Infinitives get ''-en'' ending. Present tense is formed by removing the ''-en'' ending from the verb. Past tense is formed by putting had (Have) before the infinitive. Future tense is formed by putting geen (To Go) before the present form. Conditional is formed by adding vud (Would) before the infinitive. Grass - grassSubjunctive is formed by adding vud gevaler (Would like) before the infinitive Imperative has the same form as infinitive. Participle is formed by adding ''-da'' to the verb root. Only used as an adjective Gerund Du var in mijn haus. (You are in my house). Eg ge mijnem materem seen. (I go see my mom)is formed by adding ''-ing'' to the verb root. Only used as a verbal noun. Verbs are made negative by adding nie ''before the verb. *The verb To Be in its present form is never used, like in Russian, meaning that e.g. Eg göd, instead of Eg var göd, also in its future form it would be Eg geen göd, and not Eg geen var göd. Questions Yes/No questions are formed switching the subject and verb, and putting the question mark after it. WH- questions are formed the same as Yes/No questions, except the questionnaire is added and the beginning. '''Questionnaires:' Vat - What (Indirect) Vatem - What (direct) Ver - Who (indirect) Verem - Who (direct) Vie - How Ven - When Vilser - Which Vo - Where Varum - Why Viefill - How much/many Demonstrative Indirect Pronouns Syntax Words are capitalized, if they're names, titles or if they're at the beginning of the sentence. Commas are written before conjunctions (except and and or), or if the sentence ends in general. Lexicon Burg - Castle Staad - State, Land Stad - City, Town Hjünd - Dog Tree - Tree Berg - Hill Haus - House Mater - Mother Vater - Father Leicht - light Strade - Road, Path Venstren - window Flus - River Föreja - fire See - sea, lake Varen - To be Haden - To have Fallen - To fall Kissen - To kiss Lieven - To love Mon - Moon Ja - Yes Nie - Non, Not Son - Sun Varen - To be Example text Category:Germanic conlangs Category:New Germanic